Cha-la Head Chala
by Keidrisse
Summary: Oui mon titre pue. C'est un rassemblement de OS sur Dragon Ball. (sachant que quand je parle de Dragon Ball j'englobe Dragon Ball Z dedans après tout c'est le nom du manga xWx). Plusieurs Couple aucun Yaoi aucun Yuri je vous avoues que je ne vois pas d'autre couple que les canons du manga/anime. Enjoy
1. BulmaVegeta

**Yoooh c'est ma première fic sur ce Fandom que j'aime tant :') J'espère que mes personnages ne sont pas OOC XwX/ **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Vegeta n'était certainement pas l'homme le plus attentionné du coin. Voir de l'univers. C'était peut être écrit dans son ADN de Saïyan, après tout Goku n'était pas le mec le plus attentionné aussi. Même si c'est différent elle en était consciente. Elle le savait et ceux depuis le début de leur relation. Même si au départ ce n'était rien de bien définit.

Mais Bulma savait aussi lire entre les lignes, les signes que Vegeta l'aimait réellement elle et leur fils Trunks. Des signes qu'elle seule semblait voir sans jamais réellement en parler. Des gestes parfois, très rare, mais qui montrait l'étendu de ce qu'il ressentait avec la jeune femme.

Alors oui, même si il s'était calmé, Vegeta était quelqu'un de fier, un peu hautain, un emmerdeur professionnel égoïste, elle savait. Il l'aimait même si lui même ne semblait pas réellement l'accepter.


	2. Souvenir (ChichiGoku)

**Hey me revoilà pour un second one-shot xwx en espérant qu'il ne soit toujours pas trop OOC XwX Et que l'histoire est compréhensible.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit je tiens à préciser qu'une partie de l'histoire est plus ou moins du point de Pan lorsqu'elle était enfant,et au début je compte que Pan et Bra on environ leur age estimé dans DBGT c'est à dire 14-15 ans. Sachant que je ne tiens absolument pas compte de ce qui se passe à DBGT.**

**Merci à deborah pour sa review en espérant que la suite ne te déçois pas ;W;'**

* * *

Pan discutait avec son amie Bra. C'était fou comment les deux jeunes filles que tout séparée s'entendait aussi bien. Bra était aussi féminine que Pan aimait le combat. Elles discutaient de leur enfance, mais aussi de l'amour que portaient leur extra-terrestre de père pour l'une, de grand-père pour l'autre envers leur compagne. En effet les deux saïyans n'étaient pas réputé pour être les meilleurs maris qui soient ou même le meilleur père/grand-père. Et pourtant Chichi et Bulma restaient à leur cotés et leurs famille les aimés.

C'est alors que vient un souvenir de la jeune fille. Un où elle n'était qu'une enfant, un où elle dormait chez ses grand-parents paternel. Une nuit ou en pleurant elle s'était éveillé d'un horrible cauchemar. Le contenue du cauchemar était vague mais ce n'était pas l'important.

Ce qui l'était c'était son grand-père qui, exceptionnellement était venu la consoler. Elle se souvint, un peu avec honte, alors que son grand-père allait retourner au lit, de lui avoir demandé d'une petite voix lui tirant son caleçon blanc dans lequel y dormait :

_\- Dis Grand père... Toi aussi tu fais des cauchemars._

Son Goku, s'assit alors au côté de la petite fille et lui tapotant le plus délicatement possible le crâne il hocha la tête. Oui lui aussi faisait des cauchemards. Alors la petite fille lui demandait comment y faisait pour les combattre, tout en étant surprise. Son grand-père était le plus fort du monde, quel genre de cauchemards pouvait faire celui qui pouvait botter les fesses à tout l'univers.

Sangoku lui sourit doucement, ne lui disant pas ses cauchemards, préférant les garder pour lui. Mais sur le ton de la confidence il avoua un de ses plus grands secrets. Un secret que personne ne connaissait même pas la concernait. Un secret entre le grand-père et sa petite fille.

_\- Ta grand-mère à l'odeur la plus réconfortante du monde. Même le plus horrible des cauchemards ne peut lui résiter. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est ta grand-mère._

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, Chichi fut étonné de voir Pan la renifler et n'avoir pour seule explication ''_c'est un secret_'' .

C'est ainsi que des années plus tard, la petite fille devenu une jeune fille pu déclarer en souriant que oui son grand-père aimait surement sa grand-mère à sa façon. Car du haut de ses 3 ans, la petite-fille avait sur voir la tendresse à peine caché dans les yeux de son grand-père..


	3. La fierté de Vegeta (BulmaVegeta)

**Un autre Vegeta/Bulma pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je suis inspiré les gars faut en profiter /PORTE/ Sinon ouais j'espère que Vegeta est pas trop OOC. J'ai essaiyé de respecter ce qui se passé dans le manga + les propos d'Akira Toriyma owo Même si il y a aussi de l'interprétation personelle  
**

**Bref Enjoy~~**

* * *

Vegeta soupirait voyant Bulma encore une fois endormie sur un projet quelconque de son entreprise. Pas que ça l'interessait. Quoi qu'il en soit encore une fois c'est lui qui l'emmena dans son... Leur lit. Pas qu'il veillait sur elle. Mais elle risquait d'être malade est elle était insupportable malade. Du moins, c'est ce que se disait à chaque fois celui qui était anciennement le prince des Saïyens. Comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

C'est à cause des scènes comme celle-ci que l'homme se demandait comment il en était arrivé là.

Lui le prince des Saïyens, un être egoïste, très fière et obsedé par le combat était devenu un père de famille. Certes pas le meilleur père ou mari de l'année. Mais il s'était mis à aimé cette vie tranquille.  
Bulma remua légèrement dans son sommeil, attirant l'attention du saïyan un instant, le détachant de ses pensées deux secondes.

Au début, entre eux il n'y avait pas grand chose. Elle était en couple et lui bien obsédé par son entrainement et son but ultime, devenir un super-saïyan. Une certaine tension s'était installé entre eux. Même si il l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, la jeune fille était à son gout. Maus hors de question de toucher à l'humaine, puis il y avait Yamacha.  
Puis Yamacha fut la faute de trop, il la tromper une fois de trop. Un peu d'alcool, de la fatigue et cette tension entre eux fut la goutte de trop. Les voilà dans les draps de la jeune femme à ne faire qu'un.

Puis il était partit sans un mot, l'évitant au début puis partant dans l'espace. Elle ne dit rien. Elle savait que ce ne serait qu'une nuit. Mais malheuresement pour elle, elle était déjà amoureuse. Pire encore, il l'ignorait lui, mais à son départ elle était enceinte depuis quelque moi.

Puis vint l'attaque des cyborgs, dans lequelle Bulma et son fils, faillirent y passer. Si le Trunks du futur ne les avait pas sauvé, ces deux-là serait mort. Pourtant le saiyan n'as pas bougé d'un pouce. Il avait trop de fierté, trop aveuglé par son trop plein d'orgueil au point d'écraser ce sentiment qui le titilé depuis cette nuit avec Bulma.

Ensuite, arrive son entrainement d'un an avec son fil du futur devasté par les cyborgs.  
Les premiers temps fut un peu tendu. Le jeune homme lui en voulait pour l'histoire de son non-sauvetage de sa ''famille''. Un mot de trop de la pars du jeune homme, Vegeta lui lança, assez amère, que les Saïyan n'avaient pas de concept de ''famille'' ''femme' et autre connerie humaine.

Ce qui était vrai. Les Saïyans consacraient leurs vies au combat, pas au amourette. Pour la reproduction c'était un peu au bonheur la chance et pour assouvir leur désir n'importe qui de consentant faisait l'affaire. Seul la famille royale avait un partenaire ''officielle'' mais plus pour la décoration qu'autre manière de se ''détacher'' du reste du peuple. Les ''liens'' (qui était la chose la plus proche du concept d'amour chez eux) était quelques choses de rare.

Puis la mort du Trunks du futur fit remonter quelque chose. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre Cell. Mais il avait tué **son **fils. C'était tout ce que vit Vegeta alors qu'il attaquait le coupable avec toute la rage qu'il avait en lui.

Les 7 années qui suivirent furent un peu compliqué pour Vegeta. Il commença a s'integrer à la vie humaine, allant jusqu'à partager la couche de Bulma et pas qu'après avoir assouvis leurs désirs mutuelles. Juste pour dormir ensemble.  
Et il y avait son fils, Trunks. Il en était plus fier qu'il en montrait. Ne sachant pas réellement comment agir. Les Saïyan n'ayant pas de sens de famille, rappelez-vous.  
Puis une partie de son être refusé l'évidence. Il apprecié le fait d'avoir une famille, de recevoir de l'amour, et de le rendre plus ou moins consciement et pas de manière très visible.

Il fallut qu'il se sacrifie contre Buu après avoir accepter d'être manipulé partiellement par leur ennemis pour retrouver sa ''fierté saïyan''. Après avoir pris pour la première fois en 8 années, son fils dans ses bras.

Il avait compris que maintenant sa fierté n'était plus celle d'autrefois. Sa fierté était sa _famille_.

* * *

**Un petit commentaire serait pas de refus /porte/**


	4. La fierté de Vegeta fin alternative

**fin alternative de l'OS précedent... Je savais pas si je devait le mettre ou pas xD donc je le met à part :rire:**

* * *

Vegeta sortie de ses pensées, un sourire en coin, tandis qu'il enleva son pantalon et son débardeur pour se retrouver en caleçon. S'allongea au coté de sa ''femme''

Il avait quelques choses en plus que peut de Saïyan pouvait prétendre avoir. Une famille.


	5. How I suppose to do without her?

**Bref un leger OS un peu triste qui me traine dans la tête... Désolée ;w; (note à la fin)**

* * *

Les Saïyans avaient une vie plus longue que les humains et paraissaient jeune longtemps. C'était un fait. Chichi savait donc depuis des années qu'elle vivrait moins longtemps que son maris. Sauf si celui-ci re-mourrait lors d'un combats, mais depuis Boo et son retour de chez Uub, il n'y avait aucun signe d'un combat qui pourrait prendre un troisième fois la vie de son mari.

Mais tout de même elle s'attendait pas à partir si tôt. A peine 15 ans après le combat contre Boo , 2 ans après que son mari revint de l'entrainement avec Uub, la voilà dans un lit d'hospital morte. Une maladie mortelle, intraitable actuellement. Les dragon balls inutile pour la ressusciter, sa mort rentrée dans la catégorie mort naturelle.

Son Goten était sur une chaise, pleurant la mort de sa mère. Son Gohan debout à ses cotés, une main sur l'épaule de son frère, un bras autour de sa fille contre lui essayant de les réconforter, alors que lui -même pleurait.

Leurs amis autour pleuraient eux aussi la mort de leur amie.

Puis il y avait Son Goku, qui une main sur celle de sa femme qui ne pleurait pas. Il ne disait rien, son regard neutre. Il se sentait perdu d'un coup. Les larmes ne venaient pas. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé si?

Autour de lui le monde défilé, lui présentait ses condoléances, d'autre lui demandait quand et où ils comptaient l'enterré. Mais Sangoku ne répondit pas aux questions. Il ne savait pas. Il ne connaissait même pas les rite funéraires. Ça serait presque risible en sachant qu'il était lui-même mort deux fois. Heureusement pour lui que Bulma et Krillin fut là pour l'aider dans les démarches. L'enterrement fut sobre, juste la famille et quelques amis proches.

Goku vivait tout ça de manière presque détaché. Il ne pleure pas une seule fois, il semblait juste... ailleurs. Même après l'enterrement. Ses deux fils s'en inquiétait un peu. Il continuait à vivre comme si de rien était. Mise à part qu'il devait se faire lui-même à manger et le ménage.

La vie reprenait après tout. Sangohan reprit son travail pu donc rester très peu au coté de son père. Il vivait certes à coté de chez lui. Sangoten de son coté partager chez nuit entre chez lui et sa copine... Pour pas dire qu'il restait 99% du temps chez sa copine.

Ils ne virent pas de suite que leur père mangeait moins qu'avant. Ni qu'il semblait avoir perdu un peu de poids. Pourtant lui même disait qu'il allait bien avec son habituelle sourire.

Bien que ce sourire sonnait faux. Il n'avait toujours pas pleurait la mort de sa femme mais elle lui manquait cruellement. Au début son absence s'était ressentis lors des repas. Puis lorsqu'il allait au lit. Puis au quotidien. On n'y pensait pas avant, c'était naturelle d'avoir Chichi chez lui, à ses cotés lorsqu'il rentrait de son entrainement, d'avoir la nourriture de prête, de ne pas avoir faire le ménage ou très peu, qu'elle soit à ses cotés quand il s'endormait ou se réveillait. Il était d'ailleurs le premier réveillé. De l'entendre l'engueuler pour avoir sali la maison qu'elle venait de nettoyer, pour être en retard.

Malgré toute sa tristesse, Goku n'avait pas pleuré. Et son attitude, d'abord comme si il était ailleurs puis comme si tout allait bien inquiété fortement ses amis. Ils avaient bien essayé d'en parler avec lui, mais il avait bien vite déviait le sujet de conversation. L'évitant comme la peste.

Les journées se succédèrent, journée dans lesquelles Goku se contentait de s'entraîner, manger, s'entraîner jusqu'à épuisement. Parfois il faisait le ménage. Il semblait éviter tout contact avec ses amis et même sa propre famille. Le plus souvent les conversations avec lui se limitait à un ''je vais bien. Excuse moi je dois allez m'entrainer''

Plus les journées passèrent, plus Songoku semblait fatigué et légèrement amaigris. Même sa famille était dépassé. Il y avait un problème et ne savait pas comment faire pour aider celui-ci. Car le Saïyan refusait tout aide venant de ses amis. S'enfermant dans une douleur, du regret et un chagrin sourd, invisible qui le tiraillait sans cesse et de semblait jamais vouloir s'apaiser. Mais à aucun moment il en parla. Il allait bien.

C'est alors que Vegeta se mit en tête de s'entraîner avec lui. Personne ne compris trop les raisons de l'ancien prince Saïyan, quoi qu'il en soit, il trainé littéralement Songoku par le col de son kimono dans un endroit désert.

Ça vira dès la première seconde en un vrai combat. Vegeta frappa de toute ses forces de suite. Très vite, Songoku se retrouve à terre. Vegeta atterris à ses coté les bras croisés.

_'- Tch. Alors Kakarotto, depuis quand t'es devenu aussi faible. Même Raditz serait plus fort que toi là maintenant. La mort de ta femme t'as rendu si faible que ça?_

_-La... La Ferme_ !'

Goku tenta de frapper Vegeta, qui évita facilement et continua à taper verbalement là ou ça faisait mal pour Songoku. Celui-ci lui demanda de se taire, encore et encore, jusqu'à lacher une vague d'energie, brutalement, se transformant en super saïyan. Il pris Vegeta au dépourvut qui fut envoyé à quelque mètre de là. Le premier attaqua encore encore l'ancien prince de Saïyan, lâchant des ''elle est morte'' comme une prière. De la rage et de la tristesse se mélant. Les coups, petit à petit se firent moins violent,perdirent en vigueur tandis que Songoku laissa couler ses larmes, pour la première fois. Il frappa un dernière fois faiblement Vegeta, stoïque, de ses deux poing avant de glisser à genoux.

'_'- Elle est morte... Et j'ai pu rien faire. Elle est plus là comment je suis censée faire avec. Elle... Pourquoi putain... Elle avait pas le droit de me laisser... Chichi...''_

Il pleurait, franchement. Il se retrouvait démunit comme cette fois où il avait retrouvé son grand-père, Sangohan, mort. C'était tout aussi douloureux. Même plus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir plus qu'un vide dans la poitrine. Et les regrets qui le tiraillaient sans cesse. Il aurait du plus être là. Il aurait du le voir venir non? Il ne savait plus quoi faire. elle n'était plus là c'était tout ce que pouvait penser le Saïyan jour et nuit.

_'Je sais pas Kakarotto.'_

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il fit avant de laisser Songoku là seul dans son malheur. Ce fut Bulma et Krillin qui le trouva là, une heure plus tard, toujours en larmes. Se furent eux qu'y le consolèrent.

Ainsi, il pus s'en remettre plus ou moins. Petit à petit il réussit à sourire réellement. Il pu continuer jour après jour à se battre, à s'occuper de sa famille comme il pouvait. Jusqu'au jour au enfin il pourrait la rejoindre.

* * *

**ALORS déjà désolée encore ;w; j'en ai pleurer en l'écrivant. Ensuite quelques précisions (certes vous vous en foutez peut être mais je voulais dire)**

**\- Le coup de pas utiliser les dragon balls pour soigner Chichi c'était juste une excuse pour pouvoir faire ce que j'ai envie ;W;' je sais que dans la logique des choses je pense fortement qu'ils tenteraient d'utiliser les Dragon balls non ?**

**-Pour la fin je savais pas trop quoi faire. Donc désolé si vous trouvait que ça finis un peu vite je le trouve aussi**

**-me haïssez pas s'il vous plaiiiiiiit et j'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même**


	6. Hey

**Yoh, un nouveau OS 8D un Vegeta/Bulma fluff. Vegeta me semble OOC et ouais désolé j'avais vraiment envie de faire un truc tout mignon as fuck à la limite de l'overdose ;w;**

* * *

Au début, il y a eu la joie de le retrouver. Le bonheur de le savoir en vie et le soulagement du fait que la menace Buu soit terminé.  
Maintenant que tous ses sentiments soient passés, il y avait l'incompréhension de ses actes, la colère et une tristesse. Trunks et elle ne lui suffisait pas?  
Elle lui avait crié. Toute cette colère, toutes ses questions. Elle avait attendu que Trunks dorme avant de lui jeter au visage toute sa rancune.

"_\- Pourquoi Vegeta ? Pourquoi t'être laissé contrôler par ce sorcier ? Trunks et moi te suffisait plus ? Tu n'était pas assez heureux? Y te faut quoi à la fin !_"

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il était là. Mais il ne dit rien. Énervé elle partit se coucher, sous-entendant fortement qu'il aille se faire foutre et loin d'elle de préference.

Encore une fois, seul le silence lui répondit. S'en suivit une drôle de routine, dans laquelle Bulma ignorait Vegeta et Vegeta laissait couler.  
Ils en étaient presque au même point qu'avant Cell, les parties de jambes en l'air en moins. Bulma soupira se laissant tomber dans les couvertures, une énième fois vide de la présence de son amant... Ex- amant?

Si elle avait moins de fierté, il y a longtemps qu'elle lui aurait demandé de revenir. S'il était plus honnête avec lui- même, moins fière aussi, il serait venu s'excuser auprès d'elle.

Trunks au milieu de tout ça, n'essayait pas de comprendre. C'est pas comme s'il était habitué a une famille soudée de la part de ses parents.

Puis, quelques semaines plus tard, vient une nuit de pleine lune en apparence quelconque. Pourtant, cette nuit là, Vegeta était à un des balcons qu'offraient la résidence Brief, les bras croisés regardant fixement cette lune pleine qui autrefois lui aurait permis de raser cette planète en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire.

Cette nuit-là, Bulma ne trouve pas le sommeil et le hasard fit qu'elle se retrouva sur le même balcon que Vegeta. Elle l'aperçut, mais plutôt que de partir en sachant parfaitement qu'il avait senti sa présence, elle se posta à ses cotés, silencieusement, adossé au balcon le regard fixe sur l'horizon. Elle ne l'éviterait pas. Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'elle lui adresserait la parole. Malgré son envie elle avait sa fierté. Après tout c'était presque toujours elle qui cédée.

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, ce fut Vegeta qui brisa le silence. Elle tourna le regard vers lui, surprise. Le visage de Vegeta semblait presque... Mélancolique? Nostalgique? Triste ? Était-ce seulement possible de la part du Saïyan ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne l'interrompit pas, écoutant les mots de l'ancien prince qui refusait de la regarder, gardant son regard sombre sur la lune.

_\- Je suis... Non j'étais le prince de Saïyan. Nous n'avions pas de concept de famille, ni d'amour. Je n'ai réellement connu que mon père. Et encore même Nappa avait plus d'importance à mes yeux que mon propre père. Nous ne perdons très peu de temps en parlotte et passons notre vie à combattre. Après tout nous sommes des combattants. Pourtant, après le combat de Cell j'ai découvert cette notion étrangère de famille. Et j'ai même commencé à apprécier. J'ai pensé que j'avais perdu fierté... Alors j'ai cherché à la retrouver...A tort._

Il s'arrêta un instant. Bulma était trop... Surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit, ou même penser à bouger. D'un côté, elle avait peur de briser cet instant. Peur que le Saïyan, qui se refusait de la regarder, se renferme dans cette coquille dans laquelle il vivait depuis qu'il se connaissait.

Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce besoin qu'il avait de se confier. Il n'en avait même pas l'intention quand elle était arrivée. Puis c'était sorti tout seul. Les mots lui venaient naturellement. Il sentait le regarde de la jeune femme sur lui. Mais il ne se tourna pas pour tomber sur son regard bleu. Pas de suite. Sinon il n'aurait pas la force de lui dire ce qu'il allait lui dire.

_-Trunks est vraiment doué... Il a de la chance de t'avoir comme mère..._

Il coula un regard vers Bulma, qui était vraiment plus que surprise. Il détourna le regard, ses joue prenant peut-être légèrement un teint de rouge.

Bulma, une fois la surprise passée, posa sa main sur le bras de Vegeta. Sans rien dire de plus. Quoi qu'elle puisse dire maintenant gênerait surement plus le guerrier. De toute façon, elle ne saurait pour l'instant mettre des mots sur tout ça. Il la regarda et sans rien dire, la laissa le ramener dans sa chambre à elle... Non leur chambre maintenant. Allongé côte à côté dans un premier temps, la jeune femme vint de blottir contre lui. Il ne réagit pas vraiment. Elle murmura, sa tête posée conte la poitrine de son homme.

_-Merci. Trunks peut être fière d'être ton fils._

Il eu un léger sourire en coin, qui se perdit dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Elle avait compris le non-dit. Que sa manière de dire je t'aime était loin d'être conventionnelle. Sa manière de lui dire qu'il était heureux ainsi et qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Sans y répondre à haute voix, il avait répondu à toutes ses interrogations.


	7. Cette fille ( Bardock Gine)

**Hey voilà un micro OS sur du Gine Bardock *non non je n'ai pas regardé tout les fanarts que j'ai pu trouver sur tumblr* Bref j'aime ce couple et j'adore Gine même si on la voie juste 2 pages sur Dragon Ball Minus.**

**Cet Os est passé sous l'étape bon Patron '_hallelujah_' ~ mais des fautes peuvent être resté hésité pas à les signaler D: + je vais refaire un passage sur Bon patron pour les précédents OS donc désolée pour les fautes et le dérangement ;w;/**

* * *

Bardock s'éveilla dans une capsule médicale sur sa planète d'origine. Il mit quelques temps à comprendre ce qu'il foutait là. Tout en sortant et écoutant d'une oreille distraite le rapport du médecin s'étonnant encore une fois de sa capacité de régénération exceptionnelle même pour un Saïyan. Il réfléchissait à comment il était arrivé là, alors qu'il était en mission avec son équipe sur une planète assez faible. Ah oui ça lui revenait. Gine.

Gine était loin de la définition qu'on pouvait se faire d'un Saïyan. C'était quelqu'un de doux et gentil et avec un talent au combat proche de zéro .Selon les dires elle se serait cogné la tête violemment ce qui expliquerait son manque d'esprit combatif. Quoi qu'il en soit c'était à Bardock et son équipe de se taper l'élément perturbateur comme on disait.

Le jeune saïyan ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû sauver les fesses de la jeune femme. Heureusement pour elle Bardock faisait partiedes rares saïyan à avoir une notion de camaraderie assez renforcé. Bref quoi qu'il en soit, après la fin du rapport du médecin il se dirigea directement vers le réfectoire des secondes classes, il avait faim. Après il irait encore une fois passer un savon à Gine sur son manque total manque de concentration sur territoire ennemi. Encore une fois il lui dirait '' Je te préviens c'est la dernière fois'' ou un ''je juste que si je dois sauver tes fesses encore une fois...'' plutôt menaçant, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'y retourner encore une fois.

Elle serait encore une fois un peu piteuse, le remercierait encore une fois pour l'avoir sauvé, lui promettrait d'être plus prudente/forte et lui sourirait. Lui se contenterait de soupirer. Mais une fois encore elle le perturberait. Comme elle le faisait depuis qu'ils avaient 16 ans. Depuis bientôt 4 ans.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez un peu agacé. Cette fois le sauvetage de la jeune fille laissa une marque indélébile sur sa peau. Sur sa joue il y avait maintenant une cicatrice en forme de croix.


End file.
